Tales from Mahoutokoro: Book 1
''Tales From Mahoutokoro '' OLD VERSION Chapter 1 - I Am a Witch?! Kaede Akamatsu has always been a piano lover her whole life. She had participated in a few competitions, and managed to win. Her parents were so proud of her. She couldn't explain why but she just instantly felt connected to the music. On the morning of her 11th birthday, she woke up happy. She headed downstairs and her mother prepared her the breakfast, along with a small muffin a little birthday candle on it. "Happy birthday, honey!" her mother smiled. Kaede thanked her and proceeded to eat her rice. "Mom, where is Dad?" Kaede asked. Her mother sat down in front of her. "Today is a special day. Not just because of your birthday." her mother grabbed something. "This one arrived this morning. Read it." Kaede grabbed it. It was a letter and had a weird symbol on it. She gasped at its content. Mahoutokoro Palace (Director: Hikari Yoshi) -''Dear Kaede Akamatsu, '' We are delighted to accept you to Mahoutokoro Palace, School of Magic. '' ''Your uniform has been sent. Please refrain from wearing it until the day before the beginning of the term. Term begins on April 3. We await your owl by no later than March 31. On the back you will find a list of supplies. Yours sincerely, Akio Iwa (Deputy Head)-'' Kaede couldn't believe it. "This is a joke, right?" Her mother shook her head. "There is something that your father and I haven't told you." Kaede stared as her mother brought on the table a wooden wand. "This is my wand. You are a witch just like me." Kaede was still in disbelief. "If that's true, prove it! Cast a spell!". Her mother shook her head. "I can't here, too many Maguru can watch us." '''Kaede: '''What? Maguru? '''Kaede's Mom: '''They're people who can't use magic. They can't see it either as it will break the harmony established between them and the Wizarding community. ''Kaede frowns. Kaede: '''Can you actually transform? Like in cartoons? '''Kaede's Mom: ''(giggles) No, honey. That's just Maguru's impressions of witches. ''Kaede takes her letter and flips it, revealing a list of books. Kaede: ''(reads subjects) Astronomy, Enchantments, Herbology, Magical History, Potions, Meditation, Transformations and.. Combat? '''Kaede's Mom: '''They teach you to coordinate magic and fighting styles. '''Kaede: '''And what about Transformations? -------------- Iwo Jima Chapter 2 - 魔法の森 Mahou no Mori Forest ''Kaede's parents were all in the living room. Kaede's Mom held Kaede's hand tight. Kaede's Mom: '''Honey, we're going to a special place. You may feel a little sick later but it will be okay. '''Kaede: '''W-What? '''Kaede's Dad: '''Is that not what I think it is? '''Kaede's Mom: ''(sighs) Yeah, it is. We have to do this or else it will take too much for us to arrive to ''Maho no Mori. Kaede: '''What place is that? '''Kaede's Mom: ''(smiles) You'll see it soon. Just close your eyes. ''Kaede did as her mother asked. Just as she closed her eyes, she didn't feel the ground beneath her feet anymore. It was as if she was being shrank as a paper ball. But suddenly, it stopped and hit the ground again. Kaede's Dad: '''I still have to get used to this... '''Kaede's Mom: ''(to Kaede) Honey, how do you feel? ''Just as Kaede opened her eyes again, the world started to turn upside down and she threw up on the ground. Kaede's Dad: 'Oh dear! ''Kaede felt her heat beat faster and suddenly felt cold and her legs felt like jelly. '''Kaede's Mom: ''(takes her wand and aims at the vomit puddle)'' Kurinna! Scourgify Just as the puddle disappeared, Kaede suddenly felt better. Kaede's Dad: '''How do you feel? '''Kaede: '''That was... weird. ''(looks around) ''But where are we? ''It looked like a circular area inside a forest. The calm and the sounds of nature were beautiful. '' '''Kaede's Mom: ''(bites lip) I'm sorry about what happened, Kaede. What we did was called 'Sugata Arawashi'. '''Kaede: '''We teleported! '''Kaede's Dad: '(nods) ''It's a powerful magic but side effects of a first try can be vomit and fainting. ''Kaede still couldn't believe after what she had just witnessed. Suddenly, in the same area a lot more people started to appear through faint black smoke. Kaede: ''(thinking) So that's how we appeared... '''Kaede's Mom: '''It's time to go get your first wand! Chapter 3 - New Friends ''Kaede was staring at her new pink uniform. '' '''Kaede's Mom: '''Honey? Are you ready? '''Kaede: '''Yes. ''She held her wand tight, excited to learn magic but also a little scared. '' ''In the living room, her father hugged her. Kaede's Dad: 'You're going to spend a wonderful school year. You're going to be the best witch of the class! ''Kaede giggled and a tear fell from her eye. '''Kaede's Dad: ''(smiles) Come on, don't cry. You'll be back in 3 months. ''Kaede nods and holds her mom's hand. Kaede: ''(sighs) We have to do it again, right? ''Her mother nodded and Kaede sighed again. Now that she was a witch, she would've get used to it anyway. Kaede's Mom: '''Three.. two... one! ''Just like before, she closed her eyes and the world twisted again. However, this time she felt better about it. '' ''When she opened her eyes, she was in a crowded area. Tons and tons of children were saying goodbye to their children. '' '''Kaede's Mom: ''(smiles and kisses her forehead) Happy school year, honey. '''Kaede: '(smiles) ''Thank you, Mom. ''Just as her mother left, she heard someone calling her name. It was Tsumugi. Tsumugi: ''(waves hand) Kaede! Here! ''Kaede was happy at the sight of her friend. Kaede: 'Tsumugi! How are you? '''Tsumugi: '''Really nervous. I'm thankful you are here with me though. ''Suddenly, two distint screams were across the place. Suddenly, two young figures, a red-haired girl and a black-haired boy were running. '''Black-haired boy: '''Come here! This isn't over! '''Red-haired girl: ''(giggles) Try to get me first, you snail! ''Just as these two left, another young girl with short black hair was running after them. 'Black-haired girl: '''Ranma! Ranko! Come back! ''Kaede and Tsumugi were speechless. 'Tsumugi: '''They are really full of energy, huh? '''Kaede: '''Yeah... Hey, do you know where do we have to go? '''Tsumugi: '''I think I heard someone yelling 'first years' over there. ''Kaede followed Tsumugi through the crowd of people and arrived to another group reserved to first years. Chapter 4 - Mahoukotoro Palace